


Love Story

by chelsjadexox



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsjadexox/pseuds/chelsjadexox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby just say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story

It had been three days. It had been three days since you last heard any word from your boyfriend, from the man with whom you were about to buy your first house with. You walk through the house that you knew was too big for just the two of you, your eyes tightening on the stone fireplace by the large, open French doors that looked out over the most ridiculously beautiful view of Lawrence you’d ever seen. It didn’t compare to the fireplace in the bunker, but part of you knew you only felt that way because you weren’t overly keen about leaving the place you’d called home for the past two years. It was safe there; nothing could ever get you there. This was just a house. It couldn’t protect you from the things you hunted, or from the things that hunted you.

Sam promised he’d meet you at the house before he and his brother left on their most recent hunt, and you trusted him. You clear your throat, forcing yourself to remember that if something had gone wrong; Dean would have called. He would be there. He would show up.

You make your way toward the kitchen, running your manicured fingertips over the marble bench top. It was cool to the touch and you instinctively pressed your palm into the feeling, revelling in how the cold marble felt in comparison to your warm skin.  You close your eyes and take a deep breath, trying to picture yourself in this kitchen on a warm Sunday morning cooking breakfast for Sam, and undoubtedly, Dean.

“What do you think?” Your realtor’s voice came from behind you suddenly, making your heart skip two beats in your chest as you snap out of your reverie. You swallow hard as you force your hand away from the knife you had tucked into your jeans  _just in case._

“Do you think I could just take a few more minutes to look around?” You asked nervously, biting down on the inside of your bottom lip as your hands move to rest in front of you, your fingertips pushing and pulling at one another as you desperately tried to figure out what the right thing to do was. Should you make a decision without Sam? He hadn’t even seen the house yet. What if he hated it?

“Damn it, Sammy.” You mutter to yourself, letting out a frustrated sigh as you walk into the centre of the room and look out of the large French doors ahead of you. You look down at the city you met him in, at the city you fell in love in. There was nothing overtly special about Lawrence, but it had your heart. This is where you wanted to spend the rest of your days with him. This was it. You turn around, preparing to call the realtor back in so you could make an offer, but before you could speak Sam walked through the threshold and made his way toward you with little hesitation.

“Hi, baby.” You start, relief washing through your veins at the sudden realisation you weren’t going to have to make this choice alone. Sam doesn’t say a word, instead taking the final to steps between you and dropping down to the ground on one knee. You frown down at him, not quite understanding what he was doing. You reach to take his face between your palms, but he’s too fast for you; grabbing your hands and pulling them to his lips.

“This is the house.” He stated simply, looking up at you with those ridiculous puppy dog eyes that slayed you every time he shot them in your direction. You nod slowly in agreement, a small affectionate smile playing on your lips. “This is where I want to spend my life with you.” His voice was far more serious now. Your heart skips a beat.

“Sam why are you…” You start, waves of emotion starting to wash over you as you realise that he really is  _down on one knee._

“I love you. I love the way you know more about… basically everything than I do. I love that you let Dean beat you at Scrabble just so you can see him smile. I love the way you play with my hair when you know I need you.”  Sam stops when his voice breaks, his eyes glassy when he looks up at you with an affectionate smile. “I love…”

“Sam…” You breathe; your heart hammering so hard in your chest that you can hear it in your ears. You take in every inch of his face, desperate to remember every little detail about this moment. This was it. This was the start of your life.

“No, please let me get through this. I want to live with you in this house until we’re old and are begging our kids to take us hunting with them. I want to live with you in this house for the rest of our lives.” He smirks, making reference to a conversation you’d had with him when you were blind drunk three months ago.

“I want that too.” You agree, not sure if you’re meant to talk in this given situation.

 “Be my wife.”  He blurts out, his eyes widening at his own statement before he stammers for words. “I don’t… I’m not telling you what to do… Like you don’t have to… I just mean that I…” You get down on your knees so that you’re level with him, your hands cupping his face as you close the little distance left between the two of you. His lips are softer than you remember, his large hands moving to wrap around your shoulders as you wind your fingertips through his messy hair. You can still hear your heartbeat in your ears.

“Yes.” You state simply when you pull back, resting your forehead against his before he pulls back sharply, and his eyes bear into yours with more emotion you could ever recall seeing before.

“Will you marry me?” He asks as he reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small red velvet box. You suck in a sharp breath as he pops the box open, revealing the most delicate and classic diamond ring you’d ever seen. You let out three shallow breaths before you look up at him, a warm smile coming onto your lips before you nod manically; not trusting your words in the slightest.

“Yes?” He asks as a huge smile breaks out on dorky, beautiful face.

“Yes.” You laugh, your emotion filling spilling through as your first tears trickle down your cheeks. Sam stands up quickly, gently pulling you up with him before he slides the ring onto your finger, both of you staring down at the perfect fit with complete amazement.

“I love you.” He mutters and before he has a chance to kiss you your arms are wrapped around his neck, your legs instinctively jumping to wrap around his waist. He lets out a quiet chuckle before he supports your weight, leaning back from your tight embrace only long enough to press his lips against yours once, twice, three times.

“Did you screw it up? I bet he screwed it up” Dean’s voice came from the hallway before he made his way into the room, catching you off guard.

“Dean that was extremely rude.” Castiel’s voice followed, causing a laugh to break from your mouth as your future brother in law smiled at you from across the room.

“We’re getting married.” You confirm from your place still in Sam’s arms, holding your hand up toward Dean who clapped his hands together loudly once before he took three large steps toward you. Sam quickly placed your feet back on solid ground before Dean pulled you tightly against his chest, his hand resting on the back of your hand gently. He sighs into the embrace and you can instantly feel his whole body relax. “Thank you.” You whisper against his skin.

“Welcome to the family, loser.” He jokes with a shove before moving to hug Sam in that typical guy way they did.

“Welcome to your new home, asshole.” You return once the two have separated. You see him swallow hard as you wrap an arm around Castiel’s waist. The angel seems completely unphased by your action, though he makes no move to embrace you in return.

“He had to fight for that ring.” Dean mentioned suddenly, nodding down toward your left hand that was a lot heavier than you were used to. Sam frowns at his brothers words, and Dean puts his hands up in front of him as though he had no idea what he’d done wrong. “Chicks love that stuff, watch.” He starts before both of them turn back to you. “That was our moms ring.”

Your heart, which had only just slowed back down began hammering again. If you thought the ring was heavy before, you were wrong. You swallow hard, running your fingers over the ring that felt as though it were going to break your wrist with its newfound power.

“I’m a lucky lady.” You reply, unsure of what either of the boys expected you to say. 


End file.
